Cosmoglotta nró 289 estive 2000
ORGAN OFICIAL DEL INTERLINGUE-UNION COSMOGLOTTA Contenete Alphonse Matejka (Ex li vive de un grand pionero de Interlingue) Redaction (Demission de Adrian Pilgrim) Ex li historie de nor lingue (Bedrich Plavec pri li nómine de nor lingue) Nov interesse in USA (Bob Petry crea parallel magaxin) UFO-manie (Ultim novas del estive 2000) Europa 2000 (PostEurop crea comun poctmarca) ---- Alphonse Matejka 1902—1999 Curtmen pos li aparition del nró 288 de nor revúe atinget nos, de La Chaux-de-Fonds, su ultim domicilie in li francesi parlant parte de Svissia, li trist nova del morte de Alphonse Matejka, li 27 octobre 1999. Li familie Matejka esset originalmen de Wischkovitz, Bohemia (secun un oficial document redactet in lingue german). Li patre de Alphonse Matejka arivat in Svissia ante 1900, forsan pro manca de labor in Tchekia, e devenit Sviss cive in 1915. Su filio Alphonse nascet in St. Gallen, Svissia, li 9.1.1902. Il passat su ultim annus de scolero quam studiant in li section mercantil del scola cantonal u il fundat un florescent studiantic union sub li nómine Industria Sangallensis quel existe til nor dies. In li comensa del secul passat, St. Gallen esset li capitalia international del broderíes, e li conossentie de foren lingues esset un conditionprimordial e in sam témpor li garantie por un atractiv professional carriere. Pos su formation teoric, li yun hom entrat dunc in li burós de un internationalmen conosset firma de broderíes, Reichenbach & Co., u esset altmen estimat su extraordinari linguistic talentes. It esset solmen logic que li intelligent e mult promessent yun mann esset bentost transferet vers li filiale de Paris. Il usat li témpor e continuat su formation lingual frequentant cursus de véspere. Il aprendet e mastrisat perfectmen li romanic quam li scandinavic lingues e mem tam exotic lingues quam li Suaeli. Durant un cert témpor il scrit mem articules por un jurnal in russ lingue e fat traductiones por li russ Academie del Scienties. Ultra li studies il ne neglectet li agreabil partes del vive e explorat intensivmen li cité de Paris quel il conosset in curt témpor quam su propri tasca de pantalon. It arivat que in li cité del amor il incontrat anc li grand amor de su vive, Jeanne Bellanger, e li felici cuple maritat se in Paris li 26.7.1928. On ne save plu quande e pro quo ili translocat a Zúrich in li annus 30. Desde li annu 1936, ili vivet a Amsterdam, por finalmen trovar un definitiv domicilie in La Chaux-de-Fonds, Svissia, u Alphonse Matejka esset ingageat in li internationalmen orientat sviss industrie del horlogeríe. Pensar que un extraordinari linguistic genio de su calibre vivet plu o minu claustrat in su propri munde de libres e de studies vell esser un fals idé pri Alphonse Matejka qui esset in contrari conosset por su sicc humor. Unvez, il retomat a St. Gallen con su marita Jeanne por un convenida con li old amicos del studiantic témpor. In ti circul, il fat un presentation de quel Jeanne ne comprendet un sol parol; ma ella racontat que li sala ridet in un maniere que ella ne hat jamá audit. Su experienties in li comercie international confirmat Alphonse Matejka in su conviction del necessitá de un lingue international, e ti thema acompaniat le durant su tot vive. Ja quam scolero, in li etá de 17 annus, il hat initiat international contactes usant li planlingue Ido. In 1926, il presentat se avan tri professores por un detalliat examination e obtenet li Diploma de docentie de Ido, etablisset in Praha per li Uniono por le Linguo Internaciona Ido. Solmen quar annus plu tost, in 1922, hat aparit in Reval, Estonia, li prim publication del revúe Kosmoglott de quel Edgar de Wahl, inventor de Occidental, esset li secretario. Por un yun hom con li intelligentie e li logic e critic pensada de Alphonse Matejka it esset presc programmat que li ocupation con li scene del lingues international ductet su interesse vers li naturalistic lingue OCCIDENTAL. In 1942, su conviction por Occidental esset tam fort que il publicat li prim edition del manuale OCCIDENTAL die internationale Welthilfs-sprache, sequet in 1945 per li Worterbuch Occidental-Deutsch e Deutsch-Occidental, sur li base del precedent ovres de J. Gär, Reval, e Prof. Ric Berger, Morges. OCCIDENTAL esset rebaptisat INTERLINGUE in 1949, e Alphonse Matejka redactet un actualisat edition de Vollständiger Lehrgang in 20 Lektionen por german parlant studiantes. Alphonse Matejka esset ancrat in li radicas del movementes de international lingues e un internationalmen aconosset capacitá in ti sfere. Il esset li longannual e meritosi redactor del organ oficial del Interlingue-Union, COSMOGLOTTA. Su scope esset sempre li edition de un revúe con alt nivelle. Li letores de COSMOGLOTTA mult apreciat su articules queles esset de un strict logica, e redactet in un íncomparabilmen elegant lingue. Noi fa reverentie a Alphonse Matejka e mersía le por su ínestimabil eforties por Interlingue-Occidental. we Jaroslav Podobský ---- Demission de Adrian Pilgrim quam redactor Noi deve portar al conossentie de nor letores que Adrian Pilgrim ha demissionat quam redactor de Cosmoglotta. Li decision de Adrian Pilgrim es mult regretabil e particularimen dolorós por li Interlingue-Occidentalistes, nam Adrian Pilgrim es in facte hodie li ductent expert non solmen por Interlingue-Occidental, ma por li lingues auxiliari in general. Noi deve támen acceptar su líber decision orientar su interesse interlingual in un direction diferent, quel támen ne exclude su futuri colaboration limitat intra nor movement — il va ancor restar un amico de Interlingue — ma quel va permisser le sequer un via quel conforma plu bonmen a su propri conceptiones e esperas. In li curt témpor de su redactional labor por Cosmoglotta, Adrian Pilgrim ha notabilmen provocat li question del nómine de nor lingue, creant un cert ecó inter nor letores. Li sequent articul es li position de nor tchec amico Bedrich Plavec. Vu va certmen leer it con interesse, e noi es egalmen mult interessat in vor reactiones. ---- Ex li historie de nor lingue Orígine del nómine Interlingue Nor lingue desde su publication in 1922 portat li nómine Occidental, e su autor esset convictet que existet ni necessitá ni avantage de un substitution del clar, expressiv e dignissim nómine quel ja comensat inradicar se in li publica. Qui vell tande previder que caus li evenimentes politic li parol "Occidental" va reciver un signification "ínamical" in un parte del munde? Lass nos dar li parol al testimon max competent, Ric Berger: "Essente vice-presidente del Occidental-Union e redactor de Cosmoglotta, venit me raportes ex países sub influentie russ constatant li dángere de usar ti-ci nómine caus li situation politic. Nor corespondenties recomendat nos supresser ti-ci | titul in li printates inviat a les. Ti-ci nómine fat li propaganda ínpossibil in li demí de Europa. Li letura del articul del Figaro1) dat me li idé proposir li nómine corespondent in Occidental: INTERLINGUE, nam in Occidental on di lingue e ne lingua. Proque yo esperat que noi vell posser un vez fusionar con Interlingua, ti-ci nov nómine devet facilisar li transition por nor membres, evitante talmen, coram li publica, un nov radical changeament de nómine. Yo dunc proposit, in februar 1948, in Cosmoglotta, remplazzar li nómine Occidental per Interlingue malgré li oposition del presidente del Academie. Pos un annu de discussiones in le circulares del Union, mi proposition esset finalmen adoptet". Li Plenum del Occidental-Union ha adoptet con 91 % de votantes li proposition del Senat, changear li nómine Occidental in li nov nómine Interlingue, desde li 1-esim junio 1949. "Yo confesse har esset ínquietat, nam li nómine Interlingua ne esset oficialmen prendet in consideration. Felicimen, li adoption devenit oficial con li publication del IED in 1951. Esque li nómine Interlingue ha esset bon selectet? A. Matejka: "Interlingue es, in se self, ni plu bon ni plu mal quam quelcunc del altri nómines proposit. Omni coses have lor averse e lor reverse e 'de gustibus non est disputandum'. Yo, por exemple, vell har preferet UNIVERSAL o COSMOGLOTTA o mem NEO-LATIN, ma li majorité decidet por INTERLINGUE, per quo li discussion esset liquidat." Esque noi vell dever retrovenir al nómine Occidental? It es evident que li principal motive por changear li nómine Occidental esset evitar miscomprenses de natura politic, e conservar li chances de propaganda in li países del Ost. Li suposit fusion con Interlingua ne ha efectuat se pro li diferenties de filosofie inter ambi lingues e li problemas inherent in Interlingua por aprensores ne ja versat in li lingues sud-romanic e latin. Caus to hodie existe du simil nómines del lingues international naturalistic, chascun representant su propri conception. Alquel adherentes vell desirar retrovenir al nómine Occidental por evitar confusion con li nómine Interlingua. Malgré que lor argumentes es bon motivat, ci on besona dir que qualcunc changeament del nómine vell significar anc reediter ILe-materiales sub li nov denomination, quo es un cose presc ínimaginabil, si on prende in consideration nor modest conditiones actual. Mem in li conditiones plu favorabil on ne vell successar plenmen evitar li confusion con nor sestra-lingue, nam li quinant annus de existentie de Interlingue se reflexe in omni materiales didactic e propagandistic de ti periode. Ti periode on ne posse simplicmen efaciar, just quam on ne posse efaciar li periode del fructuosi labor de nor antecessores sub li nómine Occidental. Ambi nómines, é Occidental é Interlingue, ha entrat in li scrit historie de nor movement, e pro to nequel changeament posse plenmen efaciar li un o li altri nómine, e caus to anc li eventual confusion con li nómine Interlingua. Ma esque li problema del similitá del nómines es vermen tant substantial por que noi deve soluer it, quande noi vide que null solution vell ducter a plen satisfaction? Li success o missuccess de nor lingue coram li publica depende ante omnicos de to, qualmen noi va saver propagar su qualitás. Mey to esser nor priori interesse. Bedrich Plavec 1)Li 4 octobre 1947 aparit in "Le Figaro" un articul in quel un del functionarios de IALA, prof. J.P. Vinay, anunciat li nascentie del lingue de ti association e usat unésimmen in Europa li nómine Interlingua. ---- Nov interesse por Interlingue-Occidental in USA Sub li date de Februar-Marte 2000, Bob Petry, coidealist de Tucson, Arizona, USA, ha editet un publication de 12 págines format A4 sub li nómine COSMOGLOTTA Nró 289. Principalmen, li publication es un benevenit signe de interesse por Interlingue. It esset certmen productet in li laudabil intention ne lassar atender plu long li comunitá del Interlingue-Occidentalistes in li munde por un altri numeró de COSMOGLOTTA. It es un facte que li demission de nor redactor Adrian Pilgrim causat un altri interruption in li aparition de COSMOGLOTTA. Támen, noi regreta que li contactes con Bob Petry esset ínsuficent quo ha finit in li aparition de un magazin in du diferent versiones, ma sub li sam nómine. Quamcunc, it es nor intention continuar li edition de COSMOGLOTTA si nor letores desira to. Noi urgentmen peti les dar nos lor opinion, specialmen tis queles recivet "Cosmoglotta -USA". In li index del redactores del "edition USA" apare anc li nómine de Bedrich Plavec qui ofertat su suport, ma regreta que - in li hasta del production - quelc necessi corecturas proposit per le ne esset considerat ante li publication. Internet-adresse: www.interlingue.com ---- Estive — témpor del UFO-manie Inconosset objectes e strangi tracies trova se circum nos plu e plu sovente. Li númere de persones forportat ex su hem e submisset al controles corporal e proceduras sexual visat al hibridisation de ambi rases, human e nonhuman, augmenta se. Misteriosi entes usa li tecnica quel transgresse nor perception. Noi es un ludette in lor manus, pro que ili guverna nor cerebres. Ili efacia memoranties concernent li forportation, e tis es revelat in li hipnose. Existe adver anc pruvas fisic: tracies sur corpores, ínexpli-cabilmen sanat maladies, desaparit cicatres, implantat corpuscules, subit perdes del fetos. To omnicos resulta ex li testimonies del victimes forportat ad-in UFOs. It acte se pri milles de testimonies. Si ti homes vell esser rect, it vell acter se pri li max important eveniment quel til nu ha esset registrat in li historie conosset. It es possibil que omnicos eveni solmen in imaginationes, támen it acte se pri un afere de signification extraordinari, nam tam difuset psicologic fenomen es chocant. Qualmen ili aspecte? Li pluparte de testimones descri litt staturas con grand capes, grand tenebrosi ocules sin lu blanc e sin li pupilles. Ili es capabil acter per maniere quel sembla esser ínpossibil. Ili transporta homes tra li materie; por li transport de materie, ili usa li radies luminosi e ili guverna li spacie e li témpor. Ye distantie ili inmixte se in li mentes del homes e fortia les al activitá ínvoluntari. It sembla que li forenos difere de nos. Lor atitude al homes es ínpersonal, it es professional. Ili ne dissipa témpor con forportates, ili acte economicmen, sequente solmen su propri interesses. On posse questionar, ca to ci omnicos es real. Si yes, quo posse sequer? Forsan ili va unquande finir su intention e ili va departer sin permisser nos reconosser les. O ili va subitmen presentar se al publicitá, til que li homes va esser preparat a to. E quam on vide, li expectation cresce annu pos annu, sin egarde al possibilitá que to omnicos es solmen un chimere. Ex CD jurnale, trad. B.P. ---- EUROPA 2000 — li comun postmarca europan PostEurop - li europan association del postal operatores -ha anunciat li EDIFICATION DE EUROPA quam un tema por li comun emission ho-annual quel esset realisat in majorité de membre-landes e quelc non-membres del PostEurop. Autor del successosi dessine es J.P. Cousin, Francia. Li marca simbolisa li passate, presentie e future de Europa quel uni se in li Europan Union. Li emphase es posit sur infantes quam li principal creatores del future. B.P. ----